


004.	Puppy love

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is weak for puppy eyes, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: “You and Sam would be the death of me with those puppy eyes ofyours.”“W-what do you mean?”





	004.	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with this new little thing. I love them so very much, so yes... Human Cas needs to be protected (by Dean or me or whomever).
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> pS. Eng is not my first language but, you know, I try ;)

 

 

 

Cas turned around in Dean’s bed when the sunlight hit him directly in the face. Sam had forgotten to close the blinds, the night before and Dean, obviously, being the overprotective brother he sure was, had peaked the bed nearest the door (and window).

So, yes, Castiel was very pleased to be wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms but sleeping had become a necessity after he lost his grace.

And now he was awake.

“What is it?” asked Dean, his eyes wide open and awake, probably sensing his discomfort immediately through the bond (Cas was pleased to see his mark on the topless hunter lying beside him, on his left shoulder, like a burning sign of what they had overcome, all those years ago, and what their destiny was).

“Cas?” asked again the older Winchester, looking at him with curiosity and a slight hint of concern, as per usual.

“I can’t sleep,” answered the angel, looking at him. Dean had to breathe deeply before talking again, lost in those deep blue pools that were Cas eyes.

“Nightmare?”

Cas shook his head.

“Just… the window,” he said, sighing “I don’t understand how my perception of light, now that I’m human, is so different. Before the fall, I was so eager to just watch the sunrise and _listen_ … and now that I don’t need it, light seems so much brighter and destructive.”

“The perks of being human, I guess. Our eyes are so weak.”

From Sam’s bed, on the other side of the motel’s room, Dean heard an annoyed snort.

“Sam is really not happy with us, right now.” Continued Dean, lowering his voice and laughing for a second. “We talk too much and too early in the morning.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it, next time we should book our own room and leave the bitch alone.” Dean laughed again when Sam, in his semi-sleep state, murmured a simple ‘ _Jerk’_ before switching side of the bed, away from them.

Castiel traced his fingers on Dean’s left shoulder, remarking the handprint and that simple act made Dean shiver.

“We should go back to sleep, I think.” Said the angel, after a couple of minutes, looking up again at Dean’s face.

And Dean _honestly_ couldn’t say no.

“You and Sam would be the death of me with those puppy eyes of yours.”

“W-what do you _mean_?” asked Castiel, staring at the hunter more intensely.

Dean stood up, sighing again, before heading toward the window and closing the _damn_ blinds. When he returned to bed Cas was still there, concerned.

“Don’t worry, sleep.”

“But you said-“

“I was joking, really. Nothing to worry about. Let’s just sleep, ok?”

The angel nodded. Dean kissed his forehead, cheek and lips, slowly and devoted, as he always was when the other was concerned. Castiel closed his eyes, resting his face between the Dean’s neck and right shoulder, arms around his torso.

 

 

The last thing he heard before falling asleep again was a pleased Sam whispering to Dean _‘puppy eyes, uh?’_ but Cas didn’t even try to understand the reference.

 

 


End file.
